This invention relates to a bending wave panel speaker, particularly but not exclusively, bending wave panel speakers known as distributed mode loudspeakers, e.g., as taught in WO 97/09842 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,029, the latter of which is herein incorporated by reference.
It is known from WO 97/09842 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,029) and other publications (e.g. WO97/09846 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/029,360), WO99/08479 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/497,655) and WO00/33612 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/450,754)) in the name of New Transducers Limited to apply one or more exciters to a bending wave panel for energising bending waves in the panel. The locations of the exciters may be chosen with consideration for modal drive coupling, moderating directional effects or adjusting behaviour through the coincidence frequency region.